Rehab
by stefanny93
Summary: La vida es una ruleta Isabella no puede elegir si van a perjudicarla o favorecerla en el mundo. Un amor sin esperanzas acorralada a el pero una nueva vida la ayuda a dejarlo para nacer de nuevo. Conoció un amor que la acepta lo que él sabe sin embargo nadie la aseguro que su vida seria perfecta ya que pueden parecer accidentes que lecambian su vida.
1. Introducción

**.~¤¨¤~. ****REHAB ****.~¤¨¤~.**

**PAREJA: **_Bella & Edward_

**RATED/ADVERTENCIAS: **_M_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes son de __**Stephanie Meyer**__, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia, haciendo énfasis en que van a encontrar vocabulario fuerte, escenas de sexo y violencia. Me inspiró por una parte en la canción La Bella y la Bestia de Porta, y una historia de la vida real en la que aunque no sea literalmente igual está basada en ella para explicar a los receptores como se siente los procesos._

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_**.~¤¨¤~.˘ ̃ .~¤¨¤~.**_

_Bella es una mujer que la vida no le ha puesto nada fácil. Es una mujer que ama demasiado y no sabe si depende o simplemente ama. Los problemas que ha tenido han hecho que sea una mujer insegura, pero el hijo que espera le da el valor para dejar un hogar disfuncional y encaminarse a alcanzar sus sueños, sin embargo, no esperaba, que recorriendo este camino, es imposible organizar y esperar que la vida este segura ya que algunas veces suceden acciones que nos sorprenden. Encontrar a Edward, quién la ayudará a romper todos sus miedos, la orientará y la apoyará en los momentos más difíciles, demostrándole con actos y hechos que el amor de pareja sí es posible, que la aceptación, el perdón, la confianza existen y que todo lo que se haga en la vida se debe hacer feliz. Ser feliz ante todo._

* * *

_**Hola, un gusto mi nombre es Stefanny Solarte, mi fic en parte de una canción que me encanto y otra parte es por una vivencia en la que me incluyó la vida, **__**espero que les haya gustado la introducción Rehab tiene varias proporciones para explicar, en parte mostrar que si utilizas en la auto positiva en tu vida sería más centrado tus sueños y los objetivos a los que tú quieres alcanzar, quiero que les puede ayudar de esta manera espero que en cada capítulo les pudiera aprender esta técnica Bella aprendió de una forma un poco difícil pero lo intento y estaba rodeada a personas aquel que la aman por como es. Muchísimas a mi Betta que es Carlie Stoessel, eres la mejor me encanta que me estés ayudando eres genial :D pero por cosas obvias no quiero olvidar a todas las **__**Betas FFAD este es su link Www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction muchas gracias por que no solo me ayudan a mi Sino a mil chicas que quieren escribir y compartir sus historias. Me gustaría que me dijeran que piensen sobre mi fic, Éxito.**_


	2. Isabella I

**.~¤¨¤~. ****REHAB ****.~¤¨¤~.**

**PAREJA: **_Bella & Edward_

**RATED/ADVERTENCIAS: **_M_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes son de __**Stephanie Meyer**__, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia, haciendo énfasis en que van a encontrar vocabulario fuerte, escenas de sexo y violencia. Me inspiró por una parte en la canción La Bella y la Bestia de Porta, y una historia de la vida real en la que aunque no sea literalmente igual está basada en ella para explicar a los receptores como se siente los procesos._

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_**Isabella.**_

_**.~¤¨¤~.˘ ̃ .~¤¨¤~.**_

Se supone que en un matrimonio la pareja es feliz, que los dos se cuidan, se respetan, y sobre todo: que los dos _se aman_.

Pero yo no cuento con ninguna de esas cosas. Si pudiera volver al pasado lo haría sin dudarlo; el día en que me casé fue el mayor error de mi vida, todavía me arrepiento de ello.

Al principio, James y yo éramos una pareja feliz, pero poco a poco, con el tiempo, empezó a insultarme, a humillarme y a abusar de mí… Hasta que un día volvió del trabajo muy enfadado, y desde entonces empezó a golpearme.

Hace cuatro años que soporto a James y sus maltratos.

Podría haberlo demandado, pero no me serviría de nada. Sólo quedaría sola y en la calle, ya que no me quedaba nada. Además de mi matrimonio, mi madre había muerto al darme a luz y mi padre, hace unos cuantos años, en un accidente de coche.

Hoy era siete de Mayo, el peor día del año, ya que, al ser su cumpleaños, se supone que debo de hacer todo lo que él me diga, sin rechistar, como su regalo. Cada cumpleaños se iba a tomar unas copas con sus amigos, y volvía muy borracho, casi inconsciente de lo que hacía. Así que los golpes y abusos eran peores, más fuertes.

…

Como casi todos los ocho de Mayo, me desperté en el suelo, adolorida y llena de sangre.

Limpié la casa —como pude, ya que me dolía todo— y volví al trabajo. A mis veintisiete años, era editora, trabajaba desde casa y ahí me enviaban por correo las historias. Mi trabajo solo consistía en corregir, corregir y corregir; en este caso: Una nueva historia de Anthony Masen.

La historia trataba sobre un joven matrimonio, en donde la pareja tiene problemas de dinero. El marido, por desgracia, tiene un accidente del que no sobrevive, dejando a su mujer sola y con una nueva vida creciendo en su interior. Al final, resulta que el esposo hace una especie de trato con _Dios_, que consiste en volver a la vida y ayudar a su esposa, despedirse de ella y conocer a su primogénito; su plazo máximo es de un año y tiene la condición de no revelar nada.

Hasta ahí había llegado leyendo. Anthony Masen era uno de mis escritores preferidos, tenía una forma de escribir muy peculiar: en primera persona siempre, y con una pasión increíble.

Ahora, James se fue de viaje de negocios por tres semanas. Eso significaba que tenía tres semanas de libertad, sin abusos, ni maltratos.

Pasó una de las tres semanas, tranquila, trabajando en casa, o limpiando. Salí de casa solo para lo indispensable, aún llevaba rastros de moratones y heridas.

Hacía ya un tiempo que esperaba que me viniera la menstruación, pero no llegaba. Por lo general siempre había sido muy puntual en eso. Y este mes llevaba más de una semana de retraso. Me estaba empezando a preocupar, así que fui a la farmacia y compré una prueba de embarazo.

Llegué a casa y, preocupada, hice la prueba.

Si de verdad estaba embarazada, el bebé sufriría mucho. Estas no eran condiciones para que naciera o creciera, o peor, James me podría obligar a abortar, ya que él muchas veces me dejó claro que no quería ser papá.

Como ya pasaron unos minutos, fui a ver el resultado de la prueba. Cuando lo vi, me quedé en shock, aunque me lo imaginaba.

_¡Dio positivo!_

_¡Estaba embarazada!_

No me lo creía, pero era verdad. Ahora, _¿qué hago?,_ no me podía quedar aquí, James me obligaría a abortar y yo no quería eso, se lo impediría, y quizás lo matara él mismo.

James era malo y perfectamente podía llegar a ese extremo, a hacer tal atrocidad.

Pero si de una cosa estaba segura era que tendría este bebé, lo cuidaría y lo amaría. No dejaría que esta criatura naciera en esta casa en donde no existía el amor, sólo maltrato, insultos y violencia.

Tenía solo dos opciones: La primera, pedir el divorcio, pero lo más seguro es que me lo negara y se enfureciera más; la segunda, escaparme, irme para siempre de esta casa, conseguir dinero y vivir en otro lado.

* * *

_**Hola, un gusto soy Stefanny espero que les haya gustado Rehab tiene varias proporciones par****a explicar y mostrar que si utilizas en la auto positiva tus ideas y tus acciones quizás puedes mejorar y organizas más tus objetivo, y mi Betta Carlie Stoessel, eres la mejor :D me encanta que me estés ayudando eres genial :D y a todas las ****Betas FFAD ****Www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction tambien las quiero muchisimas :D Mil Gracias :D**_


	3. Edward I

**.~¤¨¤~. ****REHAB ****.~¤¨¤~.**

**PAREJA: **_Bella & Edward_

**RATED/ADVERTENCIAS: **_M_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes son de __**Stephanie Meyer**__, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia, haciendo énfasis en que van a encontrar vocabulario fuerte, escenas de sexo y violencia. Me inspiró por una parte en la canción La Bella y la Bestia de Porta, y una historia de la vida real en la que aunque no sea literalmente igual está basada en ella para explicar a los receptores como se siente los procesos._

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_**Edward.**_

_**.~¤¨¤~.˘ ̃ .~¤¨¤~.**_

¿Por qué es tan fácil inventarse historias dramáticas y con finales felices? ¿Por qué es tan fácil imaginarlas y prácticamente ser un cascarón en tu propia vida? Para vivir de tus historias, eso me pasa a mí, es mucho mejor escribir y ver la vida desde otras situaciones que desde mi propia realidad.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, soy escritor, vivo solo en un apartamento en un suburbio en Chicago, tengo dinero suficiente para no tener que trabajar en toda mi vida, gracias a que mi abuelo me dejó una cuantiosa herencia cuando falleció, pero escribo por placer, es mi ruta de escape. La mayoría de personas tienen una, ¿no? La mía es la escritura y la música.

Para mi hermano Emmett son los deportes, para mi prima Alice son las compras, así todos tenemos nuestra propia salida de emergencia.

Acepto que soy un tipo bastante extraño, pues no soy del tipo que sale siempre de fiesta o que anda con muchas chicas, sé que soy guapo porque… bueno, mi madre lo dice, mi prima también y todas sus amigas opinan lo mismo.

Pero a mí me da igual, yo solo estoy buscando una mujer que realmente sea pura de alma, que cuando la vea sienta que el mundo se paraliza a mi alrededor, y, que con solo verla a los ojos, sienta que me puedo perder en ella, que sea para mí, esté para mí y que yo pueda amarla hasta que exhale mi último aliento.

Pero la vida no siempre es como quisiera, por eso prefiero soñar en mis libros, con la chica perfecta del protagonista, a seguir en una búsqueda absurda de mi media naranja.

Acababa de terminar una historia bastante romántica y dramática, ese es el tipo de lectura que le gusta a mi editora. Es estúpido saber que no la conozco; desde que empecé mi carrera ha sido ella quien ha editado mis historias, pero siempre que hemos tenido la posibilidad de conocernos, algo se presenta.

Así que llevamos una relación estrictamente por internet, además de que mi nombre es anónimo, porque suficiente tengo con ser el heredero de la fortuna Masen, y el hijo del magnate Carlisle Cullen, demasiado dinero y fama como para también perjudicar mi imaginación.

Desde hace una semana, mi agente me había avisado que ayer debería haber tenido mi historia con las correcciones de la editora, pero aún no llegaba; mi bandeja de entrada está vacía y me ansiaba verla corregida, no eran muchos los cambios que hacía y aparte dejaba pies de páginas muy alentadores, supongo que era una chica amable.

Lo poco que sabía de ella era que se llamaba Isabella Swan y, que hasta ahora, se había mostrado demasiado responsable, quizás tuvo algún tipo de contratiempo. Aun así, ya me estoy empezando a impacientar, ella es muy cumplida y yo demasiado perfeccionista, será mejor que averigüe bien que ha sucedido con mi historia. Quiero dársela a mi madre como regalo de cumpleaños asi que prefiero llamar a mi asistente y terminar ya mis problemas.

—Hola, Victoria. Habla Anthony Masen, quería saber si no has sabido nada de Isabella Swan, la editora. Aún no me ha enviado el último libro editado y sabes que lo necesito urgente.

—Hola, señor Masen. No he sabido nada de ella, pero me parece muy extraño que no haya enviado la corrección, dado que ella es bastante cumplida con su trabajo. Deme un momento y la llamo para saber que ha sucedido.

—No, tranquila, mejor envíame los datos de ella y yo mismo lo haré.- una parte de mi mente está un poco impacientar y otra está un poco curiosidad por escuchar a Isabella Swan.

—Está bien, Sr. Masen. En un momento le envío la información.

Tal y como lo esperaba, al poco tiempo, la información llegó a mis manos. Le daba un poco de vergüenza acosar a mi editora, pero de no haber sido una situación como esta no estaría molestándola, marcó a la línea telefónica que le había dado Victoria y nadie atendió al llamado, lo intentó un par de veces más, pero terminaba siempre sin resultados; llamar a su línea de móvil era invadir su privacidad, pero esta vez lo haría sin más reparos. Después de dos timbrazos escuchó una voz preciosa.

— _¿Hola?_

—Bue… Buena tardes, soy Anthony Masen, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? — su voz no es el tipo xxx como los libros pero es pacífica.

—_Isabella Swan, un placer… ¿escucharlo?_ —su respuesta sonó más bien a pregunta. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—. _Disculpe._ _Señor Masen, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?_

—Mi agente me informó que para ayer iba a ser entregada la copia editada de _Forever_, mi último libro, y hasta ahora no me ha llegado nada. Lo necesito urgente — ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué esta mujer con voz tan primorosa me ponía tan nervioso? Ni siquiera la conocía, a veces me sentía patético ante muchas cosas y esta era una de esas.

— _¡Oh, qué pena!, La verdad es que he tenido que salir de la ciudad con mucha premura y no sé si tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacer la revisión y corrección de su libro._

— ¿No es posible, señorita? Necesito ese libro con suma rapidez; es un regalo para alguien muy importante y lo necesito.

—_De verdad lo lamento, pero no estoy en la ciudad y no tengo la menor idea de cuando estaré organizada, así que no le puedo ayudar, quizás si me da unos días, a que me instale en Chicago, podríamos…_

Es un poco descortés no dejar que las personas no digan lo que quieren decir pero esto si lo vale

— ¿Chicago? ¿Está usted en Chicago?

—_Er… Sí, acabé de llegar y estoy en un hotel, pero por favor no diga nada a nadie ¿sí?_ —eso es un poco extraño, ¿porque no debo decirle a nada ni a nadie que está en Chicago?

—Claro, claro, pero parece que usted no sabe que yo vivo en Chicago y en este instante estoy en casa. Enserio necesito que me ayude con eso, puedo ir a su hotel o vernos en algún lado si desea, pero de verdad necesito el libro editado un tanto urgente.

—_No, el que parece que no entiende es usted, he tenido que venirme de mi antigua ciudad por problemas personales y en este instante no tengo cabeza para editar ningún libro, leí una parte y sinceramente me fascinó _—su voz se escuchaba enojada y por el sonido que escuchaba a lo lejos, pude maginar que estaba caminando de un lado a otro—_. De hecho sus libros son en los que menos correcciones realizo, usted no necesita de mis servicios._

—Está bien lamento mucho su viaje apresurado, pero, enserio necesito de sus servicios como editora, _Forever_ es para alguien muy especial, es su regalo de cumpleaños ya se lo he prometido y estará muy decepcionada al ver que no he cumplido con mi palabra.

Y era cierto, le había prometido a Esme que para su cumpleaños, le iba a regalar un libro escrito por mí, debido a que, desde que era solo un niño, ella había estado apoyando siempre su talento, sin importarle lo que los demás dijesen.

—_Señor Masen, me pone usted en una situación bastante difícil, pero está bien, accedo a ayudarle ya que ha sido bastante perseverante. Aquí no tengo la copia de su libro ni mi computadora, aún no han llegado, así que no sé cómo podría ayudarle._

El universo esta ayudándome de una manera un poco extraña supongo que en su cambio de ciudad podría haber escogido otra ciudad pero para mí gracia esta en Chicago.

— ¿En qué hotel se encuentra Señorita Swan?

—_Estoy en el Chicago __Star__._

—Gracias, sé dónde queda, señorita Swan, ya salgo hacia allá.

— _¿Qué? Espe…_

Eso fue lo último que escuche de Isabella Swan, y aunque sea un poco grosero y alteran voy al hotel una parte por conocerla pero la más importante por explicarle mi libro y rogarle si es necesario que edita el regalo de Esme.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas no solo veremos el punto desde Isabella, una parte también será el de Edward, espero que les gusto, y pues tengo una duda, ¿Cómo se conocerán ellos y como será su relacion como empleada y cliente?... Muchisimas gracias a mi betta que es una chica que la quiero muchisiimo y ella es Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD pero como se lo he dicho no solo a ella, también en a todas las chicas de www Facebook com / groups / betasffadiction quienes nos ayudan a muchas chicas que queremos escribir :D**_


End file.
